


Teach Me a Lesson, Kaoru

by melliejellie



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Friends With Benefits, Light Degradation Kink, Light Power Play, M/M, Oblivious Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Takes Place During Episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Kaoru doesn't appreciate that him and Joe's friendly "arrangement" always makes him give in to his baser desires. But tonight will be different. Tonight he will maintain the upper hand one way or another.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 25
Kudos: 360





	Teach Me a Lesson, Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing because I've fallen in love with this show more than I expected and needed to write something!

_ In a warm onsen, some time after the stinky mud monsters leave... _

Surrounded by steam and water so hot it should melt any stress away, Kaoru is anything but relaxed. If the mud “monsters” weren’t enough to ruin his evening, then Joe’s typically wanton behavior on overdrive at the beach this afternoon was enough to sour any experience.

Like the dense meathead he is, Joe keeps trying to move closer, lower his voice to smooth, buttery tones, and stretch his arm around Kaoru’s shoulders.

Kaoru dips out of Joe’s hold with a frustrated huff, but the idiot can’t catch a hint. So, he tries again, this time wrapping his thick, sausage fingers around Kaoru’s shoulder as though he’s something to be claimed. Kaoru huffs again, louder and more obviously annoyed so even Joe can understand, and moves out of his reach.

“Where you going?” Joe leans against the rocks, pulling his arms back so his chest stretches wide, beads of water slipping around his muscles. “I thought you came here to  _ relax _ .”

“Something that would be much easier to do alone,” Kaoru spits.

Joe clicks his tongue. “You always seem relaxed after we--”

“Don’t.” Kaoru surges towards him in the water until their faces are inches apart. He scowls sharply, hoping to undercut the connection he feels between them now that they’re so close. “I don’t require your services tonight. I spent what was supposed to be a calm workday around  _ children, _ and that includes the adults, so no. I’m not in the mood and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t touch me with those gorilla fingers anymore.”

Joe’s brows furrow, his eyes narrow, and he sneers. “Don’t act so high and mighty. You’re down for a good dickin’ like anybody else.”

“Unlike you I can control my urges.” Kaoru starts to pull away but finds he doesn’t make it far. It’s much warmer near Joe. Nicer. Hotter. God, he could start at the center of his ribs and lick up every bead of hot water that glides past those excessive muscles. His fingers twitch under the water and he slides backwards.

“Ooh, so you do feel an urge when I’m around.” Joe waggles his eyebrows and laughs. “Well, unlike you I let myself enjoy what feels good.” Lifting his back from the rocks, Joe moves until they’re only a few inches apart again, legs tangling under the water. His voice is heavy, thick and sweet like honey. “And it does feel so good, Kaoru.”

Despite himself, Kaoru’s eyes flutter shut, but he snaps them back open and scowls. “If you need company that bad, ask some of those women you were hanging on earlier.” With that, he moves back to where he was before, out of Joe’s reach and staring daggers at the other man.

“Oh my god! Like you’re any better?” Joe’s hand flies up in an angry gesture and water flings everywhere. “You’re all ‘oooh, look at me, draped on this beach chair like someone’s painting me. And oooh, did my cover-up slip? Is my  _ entire body _ out for everyone to see?’”

“It wasn’t like that! I was just sitting while  _ you _ went out and hit on anything that moved. And you are literally always half-naked. Can your shoulders not touch fabric?”

“Don’t have to be so stuck-up about it. That’s part of the game, Kaoru. Always has been.”

“What game?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

Kaoru sneers and looks off into the night. “Maybe I wouldn’t be annoyed if you could keep it in your pants a little more.”

“Maybe you’d be more relaxed if you weren’t making me keep it in my pants right now. Plus I’m not even wearing pants! And neither are you!”

“Clever comeback, Joe,” Kaoru says his name with all the venom he can muster because Kaoru is very much on the edge of making a decision that would make him lose the upper hand.

Because, yes, this is their game. And yes, it  _ always _ works on Kaoru. Tonight, though he feels the need to prove it to himself that he can walk away. That he’s in control of this little  _ arrangement _ they’ve had for a few years. Lately, he’s given in so easily. Every inch of skin, every cell in his blood grows warm and alive under Joe’s touch and he craves it, folds so easily whenever Joe shows interest.

But not tonight. Kaoru will emerge victorious and in control of his baser urges.

Kaoru turns and places his hands on the edge of the onsen, pulling himself up on strong, lean arms until he can place a foot on the ground and walk away. He makes it a single step before there’s a hand wrapped around the back of his ankle.

“You really gonna be like that?” The bite in Joe’s tone is gone and, against his judgement, Kaoru turns to look at him. Joe glances up at Kaoru, his eyes soft like they are in bed when they’ve exhausted themselves and Kaoru gets up to leave, but Joe asks him to stay the night.

“Be like what, exactly?” Kaoru tilts his chin up, defiant even when he’s standing in the warm night air as naked as the day he was born. Perhaps even more confidently defiant because of that. He knows Joe likes what he sees.

Joe trails a finger down the top of Kaoru’s foot. “Act like you don’t want it, too.”

“I’m not some unrefined animal, like you are.”

Kaoru expects another retort, but Joe removes his hand and shrugs, slipping deeper into the water, his eyes still trained on Kaoru’s body. “Alright, then. Guess I’ll never learn my lesson.”

Kaoru begs his mouth to remain shut. Begs himself to turn, walk away, and go to sleep alone in his room. But Joe’s always brought out his true nature, the uncivilized beast that lies beneath all the beautiful kimono, the perfect calligraphy. He knows he’s being baited, but Kaoru takes it. “What lesson?”

“You know, whatever lesson you’re trying to teach me.”

“You’re beyond help,” he replies sharply, as though he’s not already sealed his fate.

“And you’re a quitter.”

“Ex-excuse me?” He sputters.

Joe places his sturdy arms on the edge of the onsen and rests his head against them, looking up at Kaoru with deceptively innocent eyes, but that smirk says everything. “Teach me a lesson, Kaoru.”

***

Kaoru’s hair is a splayed out mess on the pillow, his arms stretched limply above his head, his eyes shut tight in pleasure as Joe fucks him hard into the futon.

They didn’t even undress, just wrenched open one another’s yukata from the inn and started making out like the world was ending. In minutes, Kaoru was laid out on his back with Joe spreading his legs wide, bending down to run his tongue alone Kaoru’s rim like he’d been waiting to savor the taste all day.

It was too simple to give in. Kaoru can’t get enough of the way he makes him feel--wild, reckless,  _ released _ . The gorilla splitting him open on his enormous cock can be such an ass, but he knows Kaoru’s body more than he knows it himself. Joe’s explored every inch of him and knows just what he needs to fall apart.

So he does. As Joe bucks his hips wildly, folds Kaoru in half to fuck him harder, deeper, Kaoru chooses to let everything go. He bites his lip and whimpers when Joe lifts him up by the hips like he weighs nothing and drives back in deeper than before. He wants to moan and scream, but the inn’s walls are thin and he has to contain his pleasure even as Joe properly fucks him out of his mind.

“There he is,” Joan moans appreciatively, “the real Kaoru. All bark and no bite. You open so easily for me, just me.”

Kaoru’s eyes flash open then narrow to thin slits across his face. He growls a warning and Joe throws his head back, laughs, and fucks him at the same steady pace while gripping so hard into Kaoru’s thighs. He's sure there’s already bruises there.

Enough. Joe breaks him down to his urges, but Kaoru can do the same.

Kaoru tightens his ankles around Joe’s back, lifts himself up onto his elbows, and after letting out a deep, breathy sigh to catch Joe unaware, he surges up using all his strength and, using Joe’s bulk against him, flips their positions. Joe’s back hits the floor with a thud. He looks up at Kaoru, stunned, and Kaoru feels a shudder run up his back.

Kaoru holds him there, his hands pressing hard against Joe’s arms on either side of his head. He leans in, using all of his weight and strength to hold him there. Joe’s eyes narrow, his upper lip curls in a sneer, and he struggles, uselessly, until he gives up.

“Fine. Do whatever you want, but I’m still the one fucking you.” Joe smirks.

Kaoru licks his lips, leans in to breathe a ragged whisper across Joe’s skin. “No. Tonight you’re mine to use.” Kaoru spreads his thighs wide and slides down until his messy hole rubs against the tip of his cock. He grins when Joe’s expression melts into frustration. Kaoru slips Joe’s cock between his cheeks and rocks his body, giving Joe just enough pleasure to tease, but not enough to satisfy. He struggles again, baring his teeth as he groans, but Kaoru holds him there.

“Be good or you get nothing.”

Joe’s entire body goes rigid as he stills beneath Kaoru. “There he is,” Kaoru says sweetly, echoing Joe’s inciting words from before, “the real Joe. So obedient when all you want is to sink back inside me, feel me clench around you, milk you for all you’re worth.”

He wiggles his ass against his cock for good measure and Joe’s face twists in pain, with the need for satisfaction. Kaoru shifts his body until Joe’s cock catches on the edge of his rim, nearly pushing in, before he lifts his hips away and rips a rough, loud groan from the other man’s lips.

Kaoru bends over Joe’s chest, his long hair cascading over his shoulders and dancing across his skin. He presses his palm against Joe’s mouth. “Shameless. The whole inn can hear you.”

Joe’s eyes tip back and another groan tries to force itself around Kaoru’s hand. “You want them to hear us, don’t you? Filthy,” Kaoru sneers.

Below him, Joe’s hips buck up, desperate for more of what he had before, his chest heaving with the effort of containing himself. His eyes find Kaoru’s and they’re weak, pleading. Kaoru feels powerful. He presses his palm more firmly against his lips, rocks his hips. “Filthy, shameless. Just for me. Only me.”

Joe’s hands grip into his hips so hard Kaoru knows he’ll find bruises there for days. Kaoru smirks with the smug satisfaction that he’s not the only one who loses himself when they’re together. It’s a good reminder. He’s let Joe break him down to nothing these past few weeks. Lovely, but time for a change.

“Keep your hips still. I’m the one riding you. You’re not fucking me tonight.”

Those are the last coherent words either of them say before Kaoru reaches behind him to guide Joe’s cock to his rim and then drops his body suddenly, swallowing all of Joe in one slick slide until his ass is pressed firmly against those muscular thighs.

Kaoru doesn’t need to hold him down anymore. He rolls his hips and drags wild, barely contained moans and sighs from both their lips. Kaoru starts slow, wishing to tease, but quickly falls out of his own rhythm because his own want runs hot and heady inside his veins. He arches his back, his head tipping back, mouth open on a silent scream as he pushes Joe’s cock deeper, deeper inside him until Kaoru can feel him everywhere.

Joe’s hands are on him, caressing, grabbing, digging into any of Kaoru’s silky skin he can reach.While Joe bites back groans, his eyes stare at Kaoru’s body working above him in awe. His touch, his gaze, the way Kaoru’s name leaves his lips in shattered moans is desperate but reverent. Kaoru feels worshipped and the sensation is even better than being fucked out of his mind because this, this is how he’s meant to be--reckless and adored.

A louder moan escapes and Kaoru can’t even care anymore. Joe’s fingers are clawing into his hips and he’s thrusting up from the floor, seeking his own release as his groans grow louder. Kaoru lifts himself on trembling legs and falls back down to meet every buck of his hips in time until they’re both hungry, panting messes. Joe takes Kaoru’s cock in hand and strokes him the way he knows Kaoru likes best.

Kaoru falls forward, hair falling around him as he sets his hands on Joe’s chest and rocks back faster to try and match Joe’s increasingly erratic thrusts. He knows when Joe’s at the edge. He can feel it in the way Joe’s muscles clench below his palms. He can hear it in the way Joe’s groans melt into open-mouthed wails. Joe’s completely out of rhythm now, shoving his cock into Kaoru any way he can to reach that peak.

Kaoru grins. “Cum for me, Joe.”

Joe shouts through his final thrusts and then a warm, sticky heat is spreading through Kaoru’s body. He groans at the feeling of fullness, closing his eyes as Joe spills inside of him. He rolls his hips and pulls every last drop from Joe’s cock, makes Joe’s moans of pleasure turn into oversensitive whimpers, before he has mercy and stops moving.

Below him, Joe slowly returns to his body, blinking his eyes back open. He tries to say something, but the words don’t come out right. He bites his bottom lip on another groan, then he stares up at Kaoru, pats his shoulders and says, “Let me finish you, babe.”

Kaoru slides up Joe’s chest, looking down into his open, waiting mouth. God, this man is good. Kaoru sinks his cock into his mouth without another thought. Joe sucks him inside, drags his tongue along the underside of his cock. He hums around Kaoru as though he’s the one being pleasured.

Joe unlocks Kaoru’s satisfaction in a way no one else ever did, no one else ever could. He feels himself drawing up tight as Joe swallows him and glides his tongue around him in ways that have Kaoru moaning his name, over and over as the wave of his release begins to crest. Joe sinks his fingers into the meat of Kaoru’s ass and pushes him in deeper. That’s all Kaoru needs. He shouts when he cums, shaking as he spills down Joe’s throat.

Joe swallows and sucks until Kaoru’s wrung dry, gasping and pulling free before he collapses on Joe’s chest.

As he catches his breath, he feels Joe’s fingers trailing gently along his scalp and through his hair. Kaoru hums and melts into the warmth of Joe’s body.

Kaoru feels a kiss on the top of his head.

Craning his neck, he looks at Joe and finds that same dopey, soft expression. Gorilla, he thinks fondly, my big, dumb gorilla.

***

When they finally go to sleep that night, back-to-back on the plush futon, Joe breaks the silence that’s settled between them with a comment. “I tricked you into fucking.”

In the dark, Kaoru’s lips curl into a sharp smirk. “You did not, I made a choice. As if you could trick me into doing anything.”

“Ah, so you choose me, then?”

Kaoru’s glad the darkness hides his own dopey grin. “Good night.”

Behind him, he hears the rustling of sheets and feels Joe turning over. A bulky arm is thrown around him, pulling Kaoru close to Joe’s chest. Kaoru goes willingly because he has nothing he wants to fight in this moment.

“Good night, Kaoru,” Joe whispers sweetly and presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! My first fic for the SK8 fandom. Hopefully the first of many. Matchablossom has grabbed a hold of my heart and won't let go. (But of course I write pwp for them first...but they deserve some fluff, too.)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make me smile! (And I always reply to comments...even if it takes me a while!)
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie)!


End file.
